


The Runner

by cupidsbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Study, Fanvid, Gen, Parkour, Vividcon, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale: Parkour Werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runner

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/20428/20428_original.png)

Download from MediaFire: [MP4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g9itxu0pdv1e19z/TWOLF-The_Runner-cupidsbow-mp4.rar) (rar 16.5MB); [WMV](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ba6z66z55lwff6b/TWOLF-TheRunner-cupidsbow-wmv.rar) (rar 27.5MB)  
Stream: [YouTube](http://youtu.be/vwboYJGOEkk)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon, 2013. Thank you to my betas verity, hope and nny. And thank you to Tyler Hoechlin for doing so many of his own stunts. :)
> 
>  **Music:**  
>  Gravity Falls (Extended Theme Remix), Brad Breek & The Harlequin Hatter
> 
>  **Visuals:**  
>  MTV’s Teen Wolf - 101, 104, 105, 108, 109, 112, 201, 206, 212  
> Devil's Forest: Parkour/Freerunning, itzDeaMan  
> Free Blood Stock Footage, The Tutorial Brothers  
> Free Green Screen: Bullet, blakewooddrums  
> Introducing NIKE Flyknit Technology, NIKE


End file.
